Secret Lives
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: Iruka is a normal school teacher. At least, that's what people thinks. He is a spy and assassin that is only loyal and answers only to the Hokage. No one is to know what he is. No one. YAOI KakaIru among others...
1. Prologue

**Title: Secret Lives**

**Auhor:** **SirenM**

**Genre: **Angst, romance? Not sure yet.

**Spoilers**: I can't remember which chapter... it's after finding Tsunade but before Sasuke leaves Konoha.

**Warning: **YAOI KakaIru, (Male)OCIru and possibly more...

**Summary: **In an A mission, Kakashi, Genma, Gai and Raidou is sent to protect a young lord. In the process, they meet a young male courtesan with long dark hair and a constant veil on his face. More suspicious than curious, they find out that the young lord's companion is more than he seems. In more ways than they've had possibly ever thought.

**

* * *

**

**PROL****OGUE - Himitsu**

The mansion was silent despite the roaming of the guards and its residents. He moved easily in the comforting cover of darkness, his movements barely if at all detectable in the dead of the night. He stopped, silent, peering through his mask as he willed his body to slow its functions and blend with the surrounding.

Three other shinobis had moved nearby, barely noticeable, but enough. He sensed them pausing, but then they moved on, into the mansion. Evidently, they did not notice him.

Rock Shinobis. He had noticed even without a glance at their headbands. They movements and stance was already a representation of their own. It was too easy.

He moved stealthily, entering the mansion with caution yet with simple ease. But it took him a while to find the room where the person he was looking for was residing in. The Daimyo was a paranoid bastard who moved his room as frequently as he moved his residence from mansion to mansion.

Paranoid for all the right reasons.

He was hated and envied by many. Ranging from being a pure bastard to the fact that he was rich like no one would believe. The number of mansion he possessed was symbol of how rich he was and he didn't spare from purchasing more if he wanted. Just so he could boast his affluence to the other lords.

And inside the room, was another proof of his boasting. His 'prize'.

The Konoha shinobi only took a look around the room to ensure that there was no other being within the room before stepping into the room silently. He regarded the person he was to contact, taking in the heavy swathe of colourful rich silk kimono, long unbound midnight black hair pooling onto the cushions and from his vantage point of view, a long pale neck.

Prize indeed.

A soft rustle of silk was all the shinobi heard before he was pinned by a golden gaze from the only other occupant in the room. The messenger froze, shocked by both the unusual colour of the person's eyes and by the alertness and danger that the other projected. He hadn't expected to be found so easily, especially not in this complete darkness.

"Yes?"

The soft alto, discernibly male, snapped him out of his astonishment. The question came softly, almost inaudible but the meaning behind it was clear; 'What news or orders did you bring?'

"Move tonight," he replied, straight forward and business-like. He had to move quickly and efficiently before the Daimyo retired to the room for the night.

The Hokage had given him a scroll to be given to the golden eyed occupant. He took it out and the other got took it easily, only a stifled rustle of clothing marking the swift yet gentle movement. The shinobi wondered briefly when the golden eyed person had gotten up and walked to him.

But before he had gotten a good look at the face which supposedly belonged to a famed beauty, the receiver of the Hokage's message turned away.

"Thank you," once again, came the soft voice.

The shinobi nodded, knowing that he was being dismissed. He faded into his surrounding, just as muffled footsteps outside reached his ears.

The door opened and a strident voice resounded in the once quiet room.

"My beauty, how are you feeling?" the Daimyo, a large middle aged man asked, the moment he stepped into the room.

The referred occupant stirred gently from the reclining bed. Long dark strands framing a pale heart shaped face inset with a pair of gentle golden eyes, a small high nose, flushed cheeks and pale pinkish lips, the beauty smiled weakly at the Daimyo.

"My Lord."

"Is your headache gone, my love?" the large man asked gently, reaching out to hold a pale hand.

The shinobi messenger sneaked out quickly unnoticed by the Daimyo or his guards outside of his chambers. But before that, he heard once again the soft indiscernible alto voice replying that yes, it was gone, now. Raidou returned to the village that night as instructed as the Hokage awaited for news that would come in the morning.

In the morning, the servants of the Daimyo, who entered daily to help the lord and his companion dress, knocked at the large door chamber. There was no answer.

When the head servant tried again, there was still no reply.

The guards finally burst into the room when the occupants failed to respond to their banging. In the room, they found their Lord lying in a pool of blood on the floor beside his bed, as naked as the day he was born, only, with a blood katana gutted into his stomach. The guards blanched when they saw that he was missing a certain organ, only to be found later on the bed, bloodying the pale sheets.

Not far from him, lying on the bed, was his recent companion, also dead. But it seemed as if the one who killed them was by far kinder to the smaller being. A clean slice across the neck and the beautiful long haired young man, who shared the Daimyo's bed nightly, was dead.

No one really mourned the death of the Lord, not even his people. He had treated them badly, taxing them heavily on their hard-earned money, kidnapping young girls and boys for his mansions and ill-treating them.

If anything, more mourned the lost of the beautiful young man that had died with him rather than the Daimyo himself.

The other Lords for the lost of the rare beauty. The local residents for the kindness he had shown by persuading the late Lord to lower the taxes. Only a few remembered seeing the pale young man that walked into their village only but a year ago, smiling gently and kindly, before he had caught the eye of the Lord.

Hidden in the shades of the trees, a shinobi watched as the people received the news of the death of their Daimyo. _The rest is up to you guys_, he thought to himself, brushing his hair away from his face and brown eyes to the top of his head in a high ponytail.

As the people stormed up to the mansions of the late Daimyo to retrieve what rightly belonged to them, the shinobi disappeared into the wind just as the ruling establishment crumbled to the hands of the people.

* * *

The new Hokage, the Godaime, frowned at his report as he knelt in front of her. Idly, he counted the seconds until he could leave. He felt uncomfortable in front of this Hokage, not only because she was new but also because she was a woman. Experience told him that women were far too perceptive, far too dangerous, and even more so when she was a kunoichi double his age.

Finally, Tsunade laid the report down.

"Did you really have to castrate him?" she asked with a sigh.

He just shrugged. Then with an after thought; "A rough total of a three hundred young girls, excluding young men and boys below the age of 15, kidnapped from the villages was his doing or has something to do with him."

He continued, quickly interrupting the Kunoichi when she opened her mouth, "Partly for the flesh trade going about in the larger cities but mostly for his 'enjoyment'." Tsunade's expression darkened, but he wasn't finished. "And then some."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow.

"Experiments," he answered, facial expression never changing. His reaction towards what he had found had been long due.

"Ah," the Godaime answered, her voice sounded as if she had choked, "Well done then."

He bowed. Briefly, he wondered if he was being dismissed.

Tsunade withheld the sigh that was trying to make it self known, instead rubbed at her temple. _What is the world becoming?_ By the corner of her eyes, she noticed Shizune scowling at the floor. Then she focused on the young man still kneeling in front of her.

_A talented shinobi specializing in espionage, _she remembered reading from his file. Talented indeed. Very deceiving as well.

"Take two days of rest, and then I'll send someone to inform you for your briefing of the next mission," she said after a brief pause. Tsunade gestured in dismissal.

The long-haired shinobi nodded and then disappeared.

The first thing he did was to go home. He needed a shower, a good cup of coffee but most important of all, he needed to go pay his respects. So he reached his apartment, taking note of the kempt condition of his uninhabited home, making a note to thank his 'keeper' for the tip-top condition of his apartment.

_Unlike his own_, he thought wryly to himself. _With all those empty ramen cups and scrolls lying around on the floor... he'll trip over them one day and crack his head open._

He took of his headband and hair tie, letting his long hair tumble down his back freely. _I have to cut them soon_, he thought to himself. _Leaving it this long is such a hassle._

He always said but never did anything of that sort. Long hair suited him and it was kind of useful in certain missions.

He looked up to catch a glimpse of his mirror, and grimaced, brushing his hair away from his face. His complexion had gotten paler these days and he constantly felt drained from the continuous Genjutsu that he used for the mission.

_I'm so useless..._

Shaking himself from that thought, the dark haired man sighed, grabbed his robe and headed for the bathroom.

After a shower and a much needed cup of coffee, he dug out his kimonos, glad that moths had not gotten to the expensive materials.

Dressing quickly in a black kimono, he ran on hand through his long dark hair. After he brushed the tangled tresses, he pondered; his hand paused in mid motion of retrieving his headband. _Leave it, _his mind told him, some still soft part of his mind,_ let him see you as you were once, _it told him.

Then, he left his headband where it sat on the dressing table, gleaming innocently.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, shoving his hands into his pocket as he walked towards the clearing. He had received a message from the Hokage that morning telling him of a briefing in the afternoon. With no meeting with his genins and nothing to do at the moment, and having rested more than enough for the last few days, he decided to do his daily ritual.

He stopped the moment the clearing where the monument laid came to sight.

From his vantage point of view, kneeling in front of the memorial was a long haired person dressed in a black kimono decorated with embroidered golden thread.

As if sensing his presence, the woman tilted her head, and then she slowly got up, her back still facing him. She brushed the smooth surface of the monument with her hand across the names of the late shinobis reverently. Then she was gone.

Kakashi tilted his head, his only visible eye narrowing. Wondering who the woman is, he headed towards the memorial, noticing that she had left a bouquet of fresh golden chrysanthemums in front of the cenotaph.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly, stretching widely as he walked through the street. He ignored the looks that the onlookers where giving him, having only half a mind to flip them off.

He was bored. He was done with practice, sparring with a kage bunshin of his till his shadow copy had puffed away from exhaustion. He had gone for grocery shopping, house chores even! Now he had totally nothing to do! And it was only midday! To top it all off, that dumb perverted Sennin is no where to be seen.

_If he is avoiding me...._ Sky blue eyes narrowed at that thought.

He sighed. Too bad Iruka-sensei is out in a mission. Who knows how long he'll be gone before he would be back.

_Ah! Might as well head to Ichiraku to have a bowl of Ramen,_ he thought, trudging towards the ramen stall.

Head down, he didn't notice as a long sleeve of a black and gold silk kimono brush pass the side of his face. The other however instantly recognized his head of bright blond hair.

"Naru-"

Naruto stopped, hearing the fist two syllabuses of his name and the familiar voice. He turned quickly to greet his caller, only to see someone in a black elaborate kimono turn away and disappear behind a corner.

"Iruka-sensei?"

* * *

Iruka slumped against the wall, horrified at what he had almost done. He was just heading back towards his home when he saw Naruto, looking dejected and sad.

His first reaction was to call the boy, to comfort the normally smiling boy. Not remembering what he currently looked like, he had almost let Naruto see him like this.

_If he did... if he sees me on one of my mission one day, he'll know... Naruto isn't stupid, he would have been able to put two and two together..._

Iruka hit himself on the forehead in despair.

_I have to take the shortcut and avoid others, just in case._

He headed into the dark alley.

_If they knew..._

Umino Iruka has led a normal life. An academic teacher with a nice and unassuming background, he is known in the Konohagakure village as an all around pleasant young man. But it is all in the face value of everything that he had done. Iruka is someone greatly trusted by the Sandaime. Intelligent, loyal, talented, skillful and also incredibly deceptive.

No one knows. No one is supposed to. Not even the closest person to him. Naruto.

For if they did find out what he had done, they would despise him and loathe him. And the knowledge of his past and present would shame his family's name. But most of all, if Naruto hated him for what he had done... for keeping his secret... Iruka could never bear that, could never have been able to tell Naruto the truth about himself.

So, he kept the dark secret in his heart, ever so eroding and poisoning till it threatened to swallow him whole. And it would have, if someone hadn't discovered it.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the longest prologue I've ever written.

I know, I know, I was supposed to get my other stories done first... It's been way due... datte...

This little chapter has been sitting in my computer for longer than Of Sea and Land, so I decided to push this out first. Or maybe not...

My reasoning: I'm afraid of starting because I'm afraid I won't have the persistency of ending it. In other words, I'm afraid I'll end up too lazy writing its continuation. But you can help, if you review, I'll be motivated enough to write the next chapter. Heh heh heh.

Anyway, just drop in a review on whether or not I should continue this. Confused... very confused....


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **Secret Lives

**Author:** SirenM

**Genre: **Angst, romance? Not sure yet. **Spoilers**: I can't remember which chapter... it's after finding Tsunade but before Sasuke leaves Konoha. 

**Warning: **YAOI KakaIru, (Male)OCIru and possibly more...

**Summary: **In an A mission, Kakashi, Genma, Gai and Raidou is sent to protect a young lord. In the process, they meet a young male courtesan with long dark hair and a constant veil on his face. More suspicious than curious, they find out that the young lord's companion is more than he seems. In more ways than they've had possibly ever thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - Mission**

Kakashi, Gai Genma and Raidou were gathered at Hokage's office at three in afternoon. Originally, the briefing was supposed to be at one but...

Tsunade glared at the perpetually late Kakashi, who looked sleepy and totally unrepentant.

"Uh, Hokage-sama," Kotetsu interrupted the glaring fest hesitantly.

"What!?" Tsunade snapped impatiently. _What do I have to do here to get a little respect!?_

"Can we get to the briefing?" Izumo asked disinterestedly as Kotetsu quailed at the look the 6th Hokage was shooting him.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade snapped, and then begin mumbling to herself something about the lack of respect from subordinates.

Izumo bravely ignored her, opening his files. Then he started.

"You are aware that the south Daimyo has been killed a month ago?"

The four of them nodded, taking the files that Kotetsu was handing them.

"His nephew Kitamoto Shouryu is the one succeeding him now." Tsunade continued from where Izumo ended.

The four nodded again. This news had already circulated around the village less than a week after the Lord's death. It has already been a month now, everyone in the whole damn country would have known something like that by now.

"Well, the new Lord will be here to negotiate with about our..." Tsunade coughed "...agreements and uh... sponsorships..."

Some of them raised their eyebrows at the choice of words but Tsunade couldn't care less. She wasn't born or trained for diplomacy. The Rokudaime gestured for Izumo to continue.

"This is an A-class mission," bandanna-ed Chuunin explained, "Your main purpose is to protect the young Daimyo that will be here until the negotiations are done."

"We've gotten news that apparently there've been assassination attempts on the boy's life," Tsunade continued, "So your job is to ensure that he doesn't even get a scratch while he's on our turf."

The four of them nodded again.

"Your mission will start in two days when the Daimyo arrive then," Tsunade delivered, "Good Luck."

Again, like puppets strung on the same string, the four of them nodded. There simply wasn't anything for them to say. The mission instructions were simple enough and it seemed like overkill for the four of them to be in this A-mission. Or so they thought.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, do you really think it's really such a good idea for them to be there?"

Tsunade looked at the messenger and sighed.

"I really have no choice," she explained, "It will seem very suspicious if I don't arrange for the protection of the Daimyo."

"But Iruka-"

"I know," she interrupted, "And I also know that it may not be such a good idea for choosing these Jounins but if I settle for anything less it WILL be very suspicious. Not only to the person sending the assassins, but also to our own Shinobis. This is a very dangerous position to be in for Iruka but if I don't do this, he'll be under suspicion. And he can't."

"Maybe if you pull him out of his mission..."

"I can't." Tsunade intercepted, resolve apparent in her tone of voice and expression. "He's too important for this mission."

"But if the others find out..."

"Then you'll have to warn him first," the Rokudaime instructed him, "so that he'll be ready. I have total confidence that he'll able to take care of this. He has before."

The Shinobi kneeling in front of her nodded but he looked extremely worried.

"Tell him good luck for me."

* * *

Iruka closed his eyes and counted from 1 to 10 over and over again. He tried to quail his urge to scream in boredom and frustration. For almost four hours, he had been sitting in the chair, staring at the same mirror reflection since he woke up at 4 this morning.

The women tittered and giggled as they pulled at his hair. They've been doing that for the past two hours. If they don't finish soon, he was going to go insane. 

This is the reason why he never got married till now. Not for the lack of trying or for the lack of suitable candidates... Ok, maybe that too. It's just that...

_Women are scary..._ he thought to himself. Finally, he opened his eyes, glaring at the image that greeted.

_Who are you...?_

* * *

The door to the chamber opened, and a handsome young man in royal blue silk robes strode in. He surveyed the women that were trying to outdo each other in an attempt to so-called beautify his companion and sighed defeatedly.

"Ladies, if you'd kindly stop torturing Miyuki-san," the young man said to the women.

"Mou," one of the girls with long blonde hair protested indignantly, "We are just trying to make Miyuki-san look better."

"He looks better that way he was," the young man whispered to himself, eyes shifting to the side to avoid their glares. Then, he conceded, "Honestly, all of you did very well. Miyuki looks very beautiful."

The said person blushed and looked down shyly. The girls giggled at the antics.

"Just like he always does," the young Daimyo, Kitamoto Shouryu continued, deadpanned. He ignored the looks the women were shooting him and offered a hand to his companion.

Miyuki took his hand and gracefully stood up from his seat, smiling gently at the other young man.

"Now, if you'd please excuse us," Shouryu said.

"But we haven't finished-"

"We'll see you ladies later, thank you for your assistance," the young Daimyo said, disregarding the way the young women pouted at the lack of gratefulness from their young lord.

Hand in hand with his traveling companion, he quickly left the room. He sighed in relief the moment he stepped out of the room. Miyuki looked at him enquiringly, head tilted to the left adorably. For a moment, Shouryu wondered at the amazing patience that this person had for those resilient and persistently annoying women in the chamber.

"Is something wrong, Daimyo-sama," the soft voice interrupted his daze.

"Ah, no. Sorry," the young lord blushed at having been caught staring. He didn't know why he was acting like a teenage boy with a crush but he had the feeling that Miyuki-san had that type of influence on people. The women couldn't stop blushing and stammering whenever he was around. And he had seen servant boys tripping over their feet and breaking things whenever the long haired lad so much as smiled at them. It has only been a few weeks but all the occupants in the manor seemed to have already developed affection for the young man.

The long haired young man didn't say anything about his awkwardness as they continued down the hallway towards the main door.

_He's too polite for that_, Shouryu thought to himself._ Refined, educated, charming, intelligent, resourceful, not to mention beautiful..._

Miyuki smiled at him. Shouryu returned his smile, a blush colouring his cheeks again as his heart accelerated.

* * *

Something flitted out of the corner of Iruka's eyes.

"Ah!"

"Is something wrong?" Shouryu asked, turning to look at him.

"I left my fan in the bed chamber," Iruka replied without hesitation, "It'll just take a while. I'll meet you in the hall?"

"Alright," the green eyed young lord kissed his hand and let it slip out of his grip. He didn't move until Iruka disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

Iruka uncharacteristically cursed. He cursed the seven hells, all human beings on earth, the jounins, his life and most of all, Godaime. He begin to pace around the room, thinking and ranting to himself.

_How could she do this to me?!! She knows-!_

_What am I going to do?!!_

_They'll know it's me. With Kakashi's Sharingan and all? Not that I was planning on using illusions while I'm in Konoha. I don't really need it but they'll know it's me anyway. Okay, maybe not straight away especially with all this make up and everything. But it's bound to give way. The Daimyo will be in Konoha for about a week or two!_

"Iruka-san," the messenger interrupted his cluttered thoughts.

"Yes?" Iruka turned back to the other Shinobi, the one that was always assigned to deliver instructions to him, whether on a mission or in the village. The only one who knew what he truly was.

Iruka snapped his concentration back to the topic at hand.

"When are they getting here?" he asked desperately.

"When the entourage gets to Konoha," the reply.

Iruka made a mental calculation. That means he had up to 36 hours to think of what to do.

"Alright," Iruka forced out, rubbing his temple. "Thank you."

"Good Luck."

Iruka nodded in response distractedly, not noticing the look of sympathy his messenger gave him. The dolphin named Shinobi turned away, striding towards the door. He's taken too long. If he stayed longer, they'll suspect something, the paranoid bastards that they are. Who ever 'they' are.

Iruka frowned. Up until now he still hasn't found out even a hint of who was threatening the life of the young lord. But the problem at hand...

In truth, he had already decided that he would be wearing a veil when he was in Konoha. But he had counted on being in the manor with the Lord and investigating when the Daimyo is in meetings (because there'll be people protecting him and the Hokage then). But with a team of four jounins following them in and out of the manor... Iruka honestly doesn't know how long he'll last.

"Thanks. I'm going to need lots of it."

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi, you're late again," Genma grumbled through his straw. The three jounins was waiting in the elaborate hall of the temporary Konoha manor of the new Daimyo when the Copy Cat Sharingan Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. Three hours late.

"Ah, sorry. There was this old lady that asked me for help to save her stranded daughter from a tree," the silver haired Jounin said nonchalantly.

Raidou and Genma rolled their eyes in disbelief. Gai's eyes sparkled and burned.

"Ah! That's my rival!" Gai proclaimed to Kakashi's unimpressed covered face. "Such excuse! Such style! Such creativity-"

"So, where is he?" Kakashi interrupted. Genma smirked smugly at the annoyed tone.

"They're inside," Raidou replied, pointing into one of the wide doors.

"They?" Kakashi asked, with a raised brow. At least, that was what can be seen from his perpetual masked face.

"The Daimyo and his companion," Genma replied this time with a further tilt to his usual smirk.

"Oh?"

A nod from the perpetually straw-chewing Jounin.

"Pretty?" came the question after a short pause.

"Wouldn't know," Raidou said quickly while Genma gave a shrug. Gai exploded homily.

"Ah, the spring of youth," the bowl-cut haired man spouted, "So vibrant, so-"

"The daimyo is older than you, Gai," Kakashi said after wincing unnoticeably. Gai and his speeches. "Hardly youthful."

"Or old," Raidou shot back playfully.

"Shh," Genma hissed at them. They turned to the door moments before it opened.

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

Let it be said that Gai is exhausting. I don't know how to write him. Iruka is, simply put, a piece of cake because 1) I like him (not that I don't like Gai but... he's... just too unique to hate of love) and 2) Iruka's too much like me. I kinda react the same way to my students (when I was still teaching and they were in some stupid trouble) as Iruka did to Naruto. For example, I was screaming my lungs out when one of them nearly drown because he thought it was a freaking good idea to swim alone in the middle of the night without supervision. Stupid brat. Cuffed him good and hard too.

Anyway, I'm digressing again.

At first, I wasn't thinking about continuing this story but the Hong Kong made tv series entitled 'Better Halves' had given me some good ideas. If you know what it's about, then you'll know where the ideas for some of the parts come from.

Also, if you think the conversation between the jounins were sleazy. Trust me, I think so too. I'm not too familiar with what guys talk about when referring to women but I kinda have a feeling that it might be something like this.

The whole plan for this fic is not formed yet but for some reason I have more mood to write than Of Sea and Land. Sumimasen... I think I'm suffering from writer's block (you'd think that it shouldn't be a problem when everything's already planned there, damnit). TT.TT Gomen Nasai, I guess you guys will have to wait a little while. _Small voice..._ don't lynch me...

p.s. a little note when the topic of the Daimyo's age came out, he is actually older than Gai because he is 28. Is Gai 26, right? If I'm wrong, tell me. And the referral to the part where Tsunade refers him as a boy is because she's older than him, she has the right to.


End file.
